Sintonia de amor
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Rony não quer, mas se vê obrigado a esquecer Mione. Já ela, se vê dividida entre ele e Krum. Mas então a verdade vem à tona. Será que eles vão conseguir fazer bom proveito da última oportunidade que eles tem? SHORTFIC.


**Sintonia de amor**

_**Sinopse: **A guerra acaba. Último ano em Hogwarts para alguns. Alguns como Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Última chance para conseguirem ajeitar as coisas entre si. Última oportunidade para confessarem o que tanto tempo está trancado apenas em seus corações. _

_**Gênero: **Romance_

_**Shipper: **Rony/Hermione_

_Eu podia ser seu espinho _

_Ser a pedra no seu caminho_

_Seu ciúme doentio _

_Mas eu tô falando de amor_

_Eu podia ser sua tara _

_A ferida que nunca sara _

_Te humilhar, te dar na cara _

_Mas eu tô falando de amor._

A noite avança rapidamente. Lá fora pingos de chuva caem incessantemente. A lua cheia no alto do céu fazendo contraste com as estrelas pequeninas e teimando em brilhar. Talvez pudesse ser considerada uma noite bonita, aconchegante, tranqüila. Uma noite para ver um filme, escrever um poema, um casal de namorados passar um tempo juntos... Mas nada disso acontece para ele, não para Rony Weasley.

Ele não entende. Não entende porquê as garotas gostam de sofrer. Pior, porque a _sua_ garota - ou ao menos aquela que ele quer para si por isso assim considerando sua tem de gostar de sofrer. É sempre assim. Garotas dizem que desejam um garota certo, comportado, amável e carinhoso. Garotos que queiram mais do que apenas uma noite. Mas então, quando finalmente conseguem um desse, escolhem justamente o outro. Um outro que é totalmente o oposto do que elas queriam. E quando alguém os diz para elas, ficam irritadas e saem batendo o pé. Para Rony isso pouco importaria naquele momento em que ele tinha de terminar uma lição de poções, sim agora ele estava direito, já que era seu último ano. Pouco importaria... Se a garota não fosse Hermione Granger e se ela não tivesse escolhido Vítor Krum ao invés dele. Bom, é claro que ela não sabia que Rony nutri sentimentos maiores do que amizade por ela.

- Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença... - pensou ele, em voz alto, tentando mais uma vez sem sucesso prestar atenção na lição de Poções.

Fazia exatamente seis meses que Mione insistia em gosta de Vítor Krum. Não que se pudesse escolher de quem gostar. Mas só de olhar para o sujeito já dava de se perceber que boa coisa ele não era. Tinha o estilo engraçado, charmoso e contagiante de todo galinha boa pinta que sabe exatamente o que falar na hora certa para conquistar as garotas. Mas aquele não era o estilo de Hermione. Simplesmente não se encaixava. Rony não conseguia entender. Ou talvez não quisesse, porque simplesmente amava demais aquela garota para aceitar uma derrota. Não aquilo não era uma guerra nem nada assim. Mas não podia ficar sentado de braços cruzados enquanto via a garota mais linda e doce que conhecera em toda a sua vida e por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado ficar com outro bem na sua frente. Não, ela não tinha alguma coisa com ele nem nada assim. Mas para Rony só de saber que ela gostava de alguém que não fosse ele, doía demais.

Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma certa garota entrou em seu quarto e sentou em sua cama e deixou-se apenas observá-lo de costas para ela debruçado sobre a escrivaninha.

_Será que alguma coisa nisso tudo faz sentido_

_A vida é sempre um risco_

_Eu tenho medo do perigo _

_Lágrimas e chuva molham o vidro da janela _

_Mas ninguém me vê._

Os pingos de chuva rolando pela janela de seu quarto assim como as lágrimas rolavam por sua face. Seu coração estava confuso, por não dizer destroçado. Não sabia o que pensar, simplesmente não sabia. Há seis meses tinha certeza sobre sua paixão por Vítor Krum. Ele era tudo o que uma garota podia querer. Até mesmo Hermione Granger. Sentia que podia ser ela mesma com ele. O riso saía fácil, a conversa fluía e ele era engraçado. Ela gostava disso num garoto. Talvez porque fosse séria demais. Não importava. O fato era que gostava dele, mas ele não parecia gostar dela. Parecia só querer sua amizade. E isso deixava-a arrasada.

Mas tudo começou mudar há dois meses. Quando começara a ficar mais próxima de Rony. Sim, eles já eram amigos. Mas apenas viviam brigando ou rindo juntos. Sim, ele a fazia rir, até mais do que Krum. E o sorriso de Rony era tão encantador. Os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os olhos de íris muito claras, um azul intenso. Espelhos d´água. E então quando Rony chegava de surpresa para dar-lhe um susto. E então dava-lhe um beijo no rosto e abraçava-a. Ela podia sentir os braços musculosos devido a ser goleiro da Grifinória e o abdômem muito bem formado. Rony era muito atraente. Mas não era só isso, ele aceitava-a do jeito que era. Era sempre gentil, carinhoso e a compreendia. Krum era engraçado mas só ficava nisso, não conseguia ter conversar sérias com ele e mesmo às vezes ele aparentando gostar dela sendo carinhoso, não se compavara a Rony. Não, Mione não gostava de comparações, mas há exatamente dois meses que não conseguia evitá-las.

E foi nessa confusão de sentimentos que esta noite ela havia adentrado o Salão Principal onde todos jantavam e viu Luna Lovegood aproximar-se de Rony para conversar. Os dois pareciam estar muito entretidos na conversa. Rony sorria. Mione sentiu uma pontada, porque normalmente ela era o motivo dos sorrisos dele, não outra garota. Rony de fato quase não falava muito com outras garotas, além de Gina, Lilá e Parvati, a primeira era irmã e as outras duas eram namoradas dos melhroes amigos dele, Simas e Dino. Harry ainda estava solteiro. E então assim como entrou, saiu do Salão Principal sem ninguém notar a sua presença.

E então agora estava sentada na bancada de sua janela observando a chuva cair enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face enquanto encarava uma verdade.

- Eu gosto de Rony Weasley. - sussurrou para encarar a verdade. Um cruel verdade, porque já era tarde demais. Não tinha mais chances.

- Espera aí! - exclamou ela, ainda falando sozinha. - Eu sou uma Granger. Mais do que isso, eu sou Hermione Granger e eu nunca desisto.

Teria que ao menos tentar.

Saiu do seu quarto e foi até o final do corredor e virou à direita, a primeira porta era o quarto de Rony e estava muito silencioso, por isso entrou de fininho, fazendo o menor barulho possível. Vendo que o mesmo não percebera sua presença, apenas sentou-se na cama dele e esperou algum movimento.

_Por que é que eu não desisto de você? _

_Por que eu nao desisto ? _

_Por que é que eu não desisto de você?_

_Por que eu nao desisto ?_

Ele desistiu de pensar. De fato, não queria pensar sobre aquele assunto. Era muito doloroso. Todos os seus amigos já haviam se arranjado. Dino e Parvati. Lilá e Simas. E ainda aquela noite Luna viera falar com ele para pedir ajuda para se declarar para Harry, já que o mesmo era muito tímido para fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Se sentia feliz pelos amigos, mas também queria ter uma felicidade como aquela. Porém, a menina que dominava seus sonhos e pensamentos parecia não perceber que seus carinhos e conversas eram de alguém que queria muito mais que amizade. E então ele estava pronto para se levantar e o fez, mas então sentou de novo quando olhou para sua cama e viu quem mais e menos queria ver aquela noite sentada lá, Hermione.

- Oi. - disse a garota, timidamente. Ela matém os olhos fixos no chão. Ele mudando de idéia, levanta e apóia-se na supercíe da escrivaninha com os braços cruzados na altura do peito olhando fixamente para ela. Há alguns dias que não falam-se direito, ela o tem evitado.

- Oi. - responde o ruivo, friamente. - O que você quer? - não estava para jogos. Estava frustrado por não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos e acabou descontando a raiva nela, afinal, ela era a causa daquilo tudo.

- Eu, bem... você e a Luna estão juntos? - Os dois arregalaram os olhos. Ela, por ter sido tão direta, as palavras criaram vida em sua boca. Ele, porque aquela idéia era simplesmente absurda em seu ponto de vista.

- Mas é claro que não! - exclamou ele, quase aos berros. - Quer dizer, não. - disse novamente, agora com um tom mais ameno.

- Bom. - disse ela, apenas. Levantando a cabeça e olhando-o nos olhos, fazendo o outro corar levemente, assim como ela. - Bem, Rony, eu... Eu queria pedir desculpas por estar de evitando nesses últimos dias mas é que eu tive meus motivos, sabe?

- Mione, a gente pode continuar sendo amigos mesmo você estando com o Krum. - Doía muito para Rony dizer estas palavras, mas era necessárias. Ele queria continuar tento Hermione por perto, menos que fosse apenas sendo sua amiga. Não poderia suportar perdê-la por completo. - Ele vai ter que entender isso, Mi. A gente se conhece há muito tempo e eu não vou abrir mão da nossa amizade! - agora ele estava alterado novamente. - E se por acaso ele insistir nisso, eu.. eu...

- RONY! - exclamou ela, tentando chamar atenção do outro. - De onde você tirou isso? Eu e Krum somos apenas amigos e NUNCA vamos passar disso. E sinceramente, nem sei se quero continuar sendo amiga dele, ele é meio panaca, por assim dizer. - disse ela, dando um risinho tímido. Não era de falar mal das pessoas, apenas dos Sonserinos, claro. Mas eles não eram pessoas, em monstros nojentos e sem coração.

- Se não é isso. - disse Rony, tentando não criar esperanças, mas era simplesmente impossível. - Porque é que você tem me evitado? Ou melhor, porque é que você veio aqui?

_Você me perguntou _

_Eu engasguei sem coragem, travei _

_Não me atrevi a responder_

A menina hesitou e Rony sentiu todas suas esperanças se esvaírem com essa hesitação, mas é claro que ela não queria nada com ele. Mione era uma garota maravilhosa. Era bonita tanto por dentro quando por fora. Era simplesmente perfeita. Bom, perfeita para ele, ao menos. Até sua irritação e stress eram perfeitos. Ele a adorava. Mais que isso, a amava.

_Eu nunca mais vou respirar_

_se você não respirar_

_Eu posso até morrer de fome_

_se você não me amar_

- Mi, fala. - disse ele, desesperado. - Você tem que falar por mais que vá tirar minhas esperanças porque eu não agüento mais ficar nessa. Eu simplesmente não agüento mais! - Ele sabia que Mione não devia ter a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando. Mas as palavras apenas saíram, estavam trancadas há muito tempo e estava na hora de dizer.

_Eu quero ter seu sangue _

_Nos dias mais impróprios _

_O teu cheiro e um beijo morno _

_Na hora em que eu abro os olhos _

_Tiro férias do universo_

_Vivendo às suas custas _

_Realizo os seus desejos _

_Seu gigolô sem culpas. _

O quarto estava escuro. Apenas a luz da lâmpada de cabicera de Rony iluminava o quarto, além da luz da lua, que rompia o quarto. Mione ainda se encontrava sentada na cama e Rony apoiado na escrivaninha, olhando para ela, desesperado. Ela sabia do que ele falava e apenas parecia não ser real. Então ela era correspondida. Ele gostava dela. Ela gostava dele. Então, de súbito, levantou-se e foi até ele. Aproximou-se tanto que conseguia escutar a respiração rápida e descompassada do ruivo se misturando com a sua. Ficaram encarando-se. Ela sorria. Ele apenas sentia. E então, com o sorriso ainda maior, ela sussurra bem próxima os lábios de Rony.

- Eu gosto de você, Rony Weasley. - e nunca sentiu-se tão aliviada por ter sido tudo tão mais fácil. Já havia esquecido do seu discurso. - É por isso que eu venho te evitando há algum tempo e é isso o que eu vim fazer aqui hoje à noite. Eu vim dizer que eu gosto de você e hoje ao te ver todo feliz conversando com a Luna senti como se tivesse arrancado meu coração do peito com uma faca.

- Então agora você sabe como eu me sinto toda vez que te via sair com o Krum. - sussurrou ele.

Hermione tomou isso como um não. Então sentiu-se triste porque achava que finalmente depois de tantos anos teriam uma chance. Porque ela achava que finalmente os sentimentos seriam revelados e eles poderiam ser felizes juntos. Abaixou os olhos, mas continuou ali, parada na frente dele. Não conseguia se mexer e então lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face, sem que a mesma pudesse evitar.

Rony sentia-se imensamente feliz e não havia falado aquilo por mal. Nunca em sua vida gostaria de ter feito Mione chorar. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Hesitante, aproximou sua mãe até a face de pele alva e aceitinada da garota e deteu-a.

- Não. - disse ele. - Eu não quero que você chore por mim. - E aproximando cada vez mais o rosto dela, até estar há apenas um centímetro dos lábios vermelhos e carnudos da mesmas, acrescentou: - Especialmente porque não há razão pra isso. Eu também gosto de você, Mione.

E então o beijo vem. Apaixonado, calmo, delicado, lento. Um descobrindo o outro aos poucos. Palavras não mais tem necessidade de serem ditas. O beijo tão esperado durante anos pelos dois é só o que importava. E então eles ficam desesperados. O beijo fica mais rápido e selvagem.

_São mãos e braços, _

_beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e laços._

Ela cai no sofá. Rony sente a cerveja amanteigada que havia tomado minutos antes enquanto fazia a lição, fazer seu efeito sobre sua cabeça. O perfume de jasmins de Hermione emana pelo quarto. Hermione tira a bermuda de Rony. O sutiã rosa choque é jogado no chão. A calça jeans é esquecida na cadeira. É tudo tão novo mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. São tantas surpresas. Tantas deliciosas sensações. E faz tanto sentido. Os dois ali. Corpos unidos.

Rony se sente embriagado. Tudo está distante agora e a única coisa que importa é Mione nua em seus braços em mexendo os quadris. Os dois corpos em sintonia.

O beijo doce, o corpo delicado da garota encostado ao rude e atraente do ruivo. A cascata de cabelos castanhos em encaracolados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Os cabelos ruivos colados a testa devido o suor. Os olhos cor de mel encarando os azuis. Cílios longos e negros em contraste com os curtos e ruivos. A fragilidade com a proteção. Tudo faz tanto sentido.

Hermione sorri para Rony e o mesmo beija-a suavemente nos lábios. Ela apóia sua cabeça no peito largo do garoto. Demoraram tanto tempo... mas finalmente haviam percebido que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Estavam em sintonia. Uma perfeita sintonia de amor.

_Vem se esquenta em mim, vem se encosta em mim _

_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui _

_Pra te proteger, pra te ameaçar _

_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui_

_Pode ser melhor que aqui. _

Bom, resolvi mudar um pouco de D/G para R/Hr. Essa é a primeira fic que eu faço sobre os dois, de fato é a primeira que eu faço de outro casal que não seja D/G, pq eu sou viciada. ehuehieheiuheiuuehe X

Espero q vcs gostem. Reviews hein? ;

bjinhuX ó


End file.
